<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's a Little Sex Among Friends? by ohmybeatingspark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450342">What's a Little Sex Among Friends?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark'>ohmybeatingspark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Woman on Top, quarantine sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Sakura are on lockdown and so, they begin to resolve some needed sexual tension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's a Little Sex Among Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I own the right to the original expression of this fanfic, and DO NOT own the right to the series or characters written in this fanfic.*</p><p>This is my SasuSaku Month 2020 contribution. And yeah, another lockdown fic...but tbh, this is sorta my fantasy atm as I'm kinda jealous of anyone who has gotten laid during this time. Lucky bitches and bastards. </p><p>It was hard coming up with a title and my boyfriend said I should call it "Making Salad" hahahaha...unfortunately no salad was made during the course of this fanfic.</p><p>P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE UCHIHA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke was beginning to lose his mind staying alone with a certain pinkette. For the past month, a stay-at-home order was in effect because of a growing pandemic around the world. He didn’t mind staying at home because he didn’t like socializing too much. However, he was itching to get out of the house as much as he could. Whenever they would eat together, accidental glances were made at one another. Sakura would blush whenever she caught him checking her out. Whenever Sakura would nonchalantly lick her lips at dinner, Sasuke would find himself getting a hard-on. He would then retreat to his room to eat. Sasuke would think that she would think he was avoiding her, but what he didn’t know is that she’s wanting him as much as he does.</p><p>He was beginning to think becoming roommates was a terrible idea. Three years prior, they decided to live together with Naruto at an off-campus apartment near their university. The latter went back to their hometown for a weekend to visit, but couldn’t come back to school. The lockdown was enacted that very weekend he left back to Konoha. Konoha was only about an hour away and they thought Naruto could come back at any time. However, schools began to do online courses and there was no need for him to come back so soon. At first, Sasuke was fine living alone with Sakura as they were childhood friends. But then, after the second week, it was becoming an unresolved problem. It had to be like this; him and Sakura. Alone. And he didn’t know how to deal with his lust or whenever get got an erection thinking about her naked body.  </p><p>When he heard Sakura touching herself in the middle of the night in her room, he hardened immediately at the mere sound of her. He was watching a movie on his laptop and heard her moan his name through the wall. Normally, for the past few weeks, whenever he would hear her touch herself, he would stop what he was doing and started masturbating too. Thoughts of her sucking on him or even filling her with his length drove him to immediate pleasure. But, he had enough of fantasies. Sasuke needed to touch Sakura and drive himself into her over and over again until he satisfied her completely.</p><p>He found the courage to confront her and got up from his bed to his door. Sasuke started knocking on Sakura’s bedroom door. After the first knock, he heard her make a sound of surprise.</p><p>She squeaked, “Sasuke?! What is it?”</p><p>He turned the knob on her door to open it, surprised to find it unlocked. He was even more astonished to see a naked Sakura try to cover herself with her blankets. The floor lamp next to her bed gave enough lighting for him to see that she was in fact, naked.</p><p>Her eyes grew wide, “Sasuke! I didn’t say you could come in!”</p><p>He leaned against the door frame, shirt off, grey sweatpants and muscles flexing. Sasuke smirked, “Sakura…tell me…were you touching yourself?”</p><p>Her face grew red, “No! I was about to go to sleep. Can you please leave me alone? I have to do more studying tomorrow for my upcoming organic chemistry exam.”</p><p>Sasuke smirked and walked towards her bed, “Asleep at seven in the evening? You are a worse liar than Naruto.” He got up into her bed and crawled over her. His eyes gazing into hers.</p><p>“…Sasuke…please…what are you doing?”</p><p>He ignored her as he brought his right hand to her left cheek.</p><p>“You’re sweating, your skin is flushed. You never answered my question, Sakura. As a person who is studying to become a doctor, you should know this is a sign of sexual arousal.”</p><p>“Sasuke! What has gotten into you? W-why are you on top of me?”</p><p>Onyx gazed into her jade-green eyes. He leaned forward to brush his lips against hers, speaking at a whisper, “Because I’m tired of this unresolved sexual tension between us. We may as well get something out of this lockdown. Don’t you feel the same, Sakura?”</p><p>She gulped and couldn’t believe this was happening.</p><p>“Y-yes,” she stuttered.</p><p>Sasuke pulled her duvet off her and grasped her left breast. She gasped when he pinched her hardened nipple. He osculated her, prodding at her lips and began slipping his tongue into her mouth. While kissing, Sakura began to reminisce about their childhood and how they shared their first innocent kiss. But she locked those memories away because she didn’t know if he felt the same way as her. Back to reality, Sasuke’s tongue swirled with hers and she melted against him like ice cream on a hot sunny day. He moved to suck on her left nipple and then to the pulse against her heart. Sasuke sucked hard, leaving a purple bruise there. An ache of pleasure began to pool at her core. Sakura was beginning to be desperate for release. She unknowingly began to lift her hips to grind herself against Sasuke’s erection. Pain and pleasure filled them both. He wanted to take Sakura right then and there, but he knew that he had to savior this. In fact, they had all the time in the world right now, with no distractions of course.</p><p>Sasuke started to mimic her movements with grinding his groin against her. The pressure made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>“Damn, Sakura, do you see how you make me feel?” he groaned.</p><p>Sakura grinned and kissed him back with vigor.</p><p>“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this.” She moaned softly and grasped his hand to guide him down her sex.</p><p>Sasuke shuddered when his fingers brushed against the wet lips of her sex. He felt himself harden even more, obvious tent in his sweatpants. Sasuke began to rub on her sensitive clit as cries of pleasure escaped her mouth. Teasing her became more exciting to him as he brought his head between her legs, taking in her scent. The sight of her sex made his length twitch in anticipation. He didn’t take his sweatpants off because he knew he wouldn’t last that long if she touched him. Sasuke felt the need to satisfy her first. When he found her clit with his mouth, she squealed.</p><p>“Ah! Sasuke!” her head fell back against her pillow and glanced down at his black hair. “Yes, s-suck harder, ah!”</p><p>He did as commanded, sucking her clit and licking at her folds every so often. Pressure began building up in her lower belly and when he sucked her once more, she spasmed.</p><p>“Ohhh! Sasuke!” her chest rising and falling. He smirked against her inner thigh and left a kiss there before climbing on top of her. His mouth found hers again and suckled her lip softly. Sakura wandered her hands down his chest and slid her hands behind the waistband of his sweats. His member was hard in her hands, nearly fully erect. She smiled when she felt the tip wet with pre-cum. Sasuke’s face looked as if he was in pain and pleasure, she couldn’t tell which. Sakura slid off his sweats and his member sprang free. She grasped his length softly and he groaned.</p><p>“Sakura…”</p><p>She lowered her head down and kissed the tip, slipping her tongue out and prodded it against his slit. Sasuke shuddered.</p><p>“Where did you learn how to do that?” he inquired.</p><p>“Human Sexuality class last semester. Shut up and lay back.” She enveloped him in her mouth now, sucking him hard.</p><p>“Fuuuuck, Sakura…” the sight of her mouth on his member almost made him come. He tossed his head to the side and closed his eyes. Sasuke didn’t want to embarrass himself by coming so fast.</p><p>“You like that, huh?” her words vibrated around his length. Sasuke nearly lost it.</p><p>Sakura made a popping noise with her mouth, releasing his member. She licked down to the base of his length, and then to his package below. She played with one jewel and sucked hard on another.</p><p>“Ugh, Sakura, if you continue that, I’m going to come.” He is eyes were glazed with lust and was now staring at her.</p><p>“Mhm…” she hummed softly.</p><p>His seed spilled out of him and landed on his belly. Blushing, he shifted his weight on his elbows to get up. She pushed him back down, reached to grab tissue on her bedside table.</p><p>“I’ll clean you up, you just relax.” She continued to play with his package with her left hand while wiping off his stomach with her right.</p><p>When he was clean, she crawled over him and sat on his stomach, rubbing her sex on him.</p><p>“Fuck, Sakura, that’s hot.” Sasuke moaned. He grabbed her hips and guided her to his length. She gasped when she felt his tip touch her hot entrance. Slowly he pushed into her and then she fell back on him, fully sheathing him. They both breathed heavily when she began rocking against him. He bucked up into her and her head fell back, releasing a moan from her lips. Sasuke drove into her with passion and stamina. Sakura didn’t know how to keep up with him. He drove into her faster now, slowing only when she screamed his name. She came before he did, riding out her orgasm. Sasuke spilled his seed in her and groaned. She fell on top of him, kissing him softly.</p><p>“We should’ve done that earlier.” Sakura spoke against his mouth, pecking at his lips.</p><p>“Hn”, he grunted in agreement.</p><p>“Can we stay like this for a while? I can’t move my legs.” Her green eyes looked into obsidian.</p><p>He smirked, “That’s fine.”</p><p>Sasuke wouldn’t tell her, but he liked the way she felt on top of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>